criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Senokir
| Image = Senokir-by-Thomas-Brin.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = | Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 4 | AppID = Senokir | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = true | C7App = true | Name = SenokirMatthew Mercer confirmed the spelling of "Senokir" on Twitter. | AKA = Cinnamon Buns | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Fire genasi | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = City of Brass, Elemental Plane of Fire | Family = ZaafinMatthew Mercer confirmed the name of Senokir's late wife on Twitter. (late wife) | Connections = Uten (business partner) Vox Machina (guide) | Profession = Jeweler | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a fire genasi jeweler living in the City of Brass. He runs a jewelry shop called the Flame Garden . As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Senokir is thin, with sallow and elongated features. His hair is wild, red, and stringy, pointing upward in the back. His eyes look inhuman and have an orange color in the iris. He wears a long white-and-gold robe. Personality |artist=David Rodrigues|source=https://twitter.com/3rdclover/status/800889269367742465}}]] Senokir, according to Matthew Mercer, is "strange, curious, and off-putting, which makes him hard to read". He maintains a mysterious composure, and talks in a manner that the players often find shady and unsettling. When Senokir was asked why he and Uten were not enslaved, he dismissed the question by simply saying that they "found their ways". This may suggest that he is closed and secretive. He's not without a sense of humor, albeit odd; when Vax'ildan started making fun of his sister while invisible, the rogue's antics and quips drew genuine chuckles from him. Senokir knows his way around the City of Brass very well. He seemed to enjoy playing the tour guide for Vox Machina while on their way to the Zenith Forge to meet the fire giant, Whaska. Senokir is very devoted to his deceased wife Zaafin, asking Vox Machina to bring her ashes to the Abundant Terrace in Vasselheim (where she was born) and bury them there. Biography Background |artist=NLN4|src=https://twitter.com/NLN4v/status/798565208457355264}}]] Relationships Character Information Abilities Senokir has the ability to see invisibility, as evidenced by his reactions to Vax'ildan's behavior while the ring of invisibility was in use. In addition, he seems to have impeccable memory for time, as he was able to remember the exact amount of time (to the minute) that had passed since his wife died, although with the difficulty Vox Machina had reading him, it is possible that he could have make up a specific number. Notable Items Quotations *"This would have been, four years, two months, six days, twenty seven minutes." Trivia * Senokir was completely improvised by Matthew Mercer, much like Victor the black powder merchant. References Art: Category:City of Brass Category:Allies Category:Fire Genasi Category:Genasi